Puppet Pals (2006 film)/Quotes
Jose: We can stay up late, swapping manly stories, and in the morning, I'm making pancakes! *Alonzo: If I treat you so badly, then why did you come back, huh? *Lincoln: Because that's what friends do, they FORGIVE EACH OTHER! *Alonzo: Oh, yeah. You're right, Lincoln. I forgive you - for stabbing me in the back! *Jose: at Alonzo's new house Whoa. Look at that. Who'd wanna live in a place like that? *Alonzo: That, would be my new home. *Jose: Oh... and it is LOVELY! You know, you're really quite a decorator. It's amazing what you've done with such a modest budget. I like that boulder. That is a NICE boulder. *Alonzo: For your information, there's a lot more to humans than puppets think. *Jose: Example? *Alonzo: Example... uh... Puppets are like onions! up an onion, which Jose sniffs *Jose: They stink? *Alonzo: Yes... No! *Jose: Oh, they make you cry? *Alonzo: No! *Jose: Oh, you leave 'em out in the sun, they get all brown, start sproutin' little white hairs... *Alonzo: an onion NO! Layers. Onions have layers. Puppets and humans have layers... You get it? We both have layers. off *Jose: Oh, you both have LAYERS. Oh. You know, not everybody like onions. CAKE! Everybody loves cake! Cakes have layers! *Alonzo: I don't care what everyone likes! Puppets are not like cakes. *Jose: You know what ELSE everybody likes? Parfaits! Have you ever met a person, you say, "Let's get some parfait," they say, "Heck no, I don't like no parfait."? Parfaits are delicious! *Alonzo: NO! You dense, irritating, miniature beast of burden! Puppets and humans are like onions! End of story! Bye-bye! See ya later. *Jose: Parfait's may be the most delicious thing on the whole damn planet! *Rosie Storm: The Powerful Puppet hold! *Alonzo: Oh, you know this hold? *Rosie Storm: You're bluffing. You're bluffing! Matthew didn't teach you that. *Alonzo: Nope. I figured it out. Ka-boom! *Hot Dog: He's a mad girl! Run away, run... swallows the hot dog *Rosie Storm: Pardon me, my dinner's undone. *Alonzo: Okay, listen, if either of you two can make it across that sinkhole in front of you, the puppet's yours. *Jose: That's right, you losers! You take one step and you're dead. *throws a rock, which bounces across the "sinkhole" without leaving so much as a crack *Jose: You were bluffing, huh? *Alonzo: Yeah. Yeah, that was a bluff. *Matthew: riding the ice slide Wow! Hoo! Yeah! Who's up for round 2? *Rosie Storm: Prepare to meet your maker. Your... "ice maker". *Bob: Hah hah, makes me laugh every time, that one. *Mike: Boy, it's cold. *Bob: That's why I wore my mittens. *Mike: Wha... Hitmen don't wear mittens! Take them off! You're embarrasing me! *Bob: It's all right for you. You've got little hands. They don't freeze as much. *Mike: They're small but these are lethal weapons, these are. *Bob: You got your mother's hands. *Goldfish: picks up fish Have you seen my dad? *Lincoln: Careful, mate. Those aren't chocolate buttons. *Alonzo: Lincoln the portal After a hard day navigating the sewer pipes, there's nothing better than relaxing in a Jacuzzi whirlpool bath. *Alonzo: Back off! *Lincoln: YOU back off! *Alonzo: This is MY house! *Lincoln: OUR house! *Alonzo: Let go, Loud! *Lincoln: YOU let go! *Alonzo: Stubborn! *Lincoln: Smelly! *Alonzo: Fine! *Alonzo: So... what did Joy say about me? *Lincoln: Ah, what're you asking me for? Why don't you go and ask her! *Alonzo: Rosie! She's gonna take over PuppetTown! We'll never make it in time! *Lincoln: Ha-ha-ha! Never fear! When there's a will, there's a way. And I always have a way. *a whistle, and a flying Smiley appears in the sky; an overjoyed Alonzo grabs Lincoln and cuddles him *Lincoln: All right, all right, that's enough. No one likes a kiss-butt. *Alonzo: Will you please tell these people I'm not involved in this? *Joy: Fine. All right, all right, listen up. This boy, he's not from around here. *Alonzo: Thank you.Joy: Just look how nicely he's dressed. *Alonzo: Ah, thank you. *Joy: And why? Because he's an international jewel thief! *Alonzo: Yup... What? No, no!